Le Corbeau et les Tortues
by Thea-San
Summary: Théa, une jeune ninja venu directement du Japon, doit retouver un dénommer Hamato Yoshi, un ancien ami de son maître. Elle ne se doute pas que cette petite mission vas changer sa vie.


Je venais d'arriver a New York, il commençais a faire nuit, je devais m'abriter au plus vite. Je m'engageai dans une ruelle, j'aperçu une bouche d' égout.

*Parfaits!*pensais-je.  
Je souleais la plac et me glissai a l'interieur, dessendi l'échelle et sortie mon GPS. C'étais a ma maitraisse qui me l'avait confier, elle m'avait demander de retrouver l'un de ses enciens ami, un dénomer Hamato Yoshi, elle m'avait confier cette mission car j'était sa meilleure et derniére élèvge, au début, nous étions trois, la filles de ma maitraisse Tori, ma soeur Kira et moi même. L'hore d'une de nos missions, Tori avait trouver la mort contre des Foots; nos pires enemies; quand a Kira elle avait êter enlever un mois plus tard par les Foots, il ne restait donc que moi pour la mission mais je suis partit une semaine en retart acose d'une mutation. Bon asser parler de moi, je venait d'arriver devant une sorte de repaire, il ni avait personne a l'interieure. Je n'osais pas entrer, par politesse. Je me suis lancée, je posie un pied faire l'entrée mais m'arrêtie prece que aussitôt, quelqu'un se dressa devent moi. Il étais bizzard, de loing j'avait l'imprsion de voire une tortue.

-Si j'étais toi je ne m'aprocherait pas d'ici. grognat-il.  
-Desoler, repondi-je d'un ton neutre, mais il y a quelqu'un que je veux voir ici. je continua de me raprocher de l'entrée.  
-T'as pas comprie ou quoi?il sortie deux sais de sa ceinture. Je vais te faire comprendre. il sortie de l'ombre. J'ouvrie de grands yeux en le voient, c'êtait une tortue mutante!  
Je du me retenire de reculer, il me regardait avec un regard noir.

-Je veux juste... je n'eu pas le temps de repondre qu'il m'attaqua, heureusement je l'esquiva de justece.  
-T'as pas d'arme ou quoi? ricanat-il en m'attaquent de nouveau.  
-Rrr. je finni par sortire mon grappin pour contrer sa deusieme attaque qui fut violente. Je lui mit un coup de pied qui le fit reculer de quelque pas. C'est tous se que tu sais faire?me moquai-je.

Il n'avait pas du aprécier(se qui êtait mon attention) et m'attaqua de plus belle. Il êtait fort et rapide mais trop prévisible.

-T'es un novice pas vrais?demendai-je en lui envoier un grapin qu'il attrapa a l'aide d'un sai qu'il plenta dans la chaine. Il tira sur la chaine, je fit de même.  
-Pourquoi t'es là hein?grognat-il en me fixent.  
-D'où s'as t'regarde? je tirai d'un coup sur la chaine qui emena un des sai, je le saisi. Sait a toi sa. rigolai-je.  
-Rrrrr Rand moi ça! rugit-il en me fonsent dessus. Je l'esquivi, lui fit un croche patte, il tombat, je le plaqua au sol avec mon geunou et lui mit la lame de mon grapin sout la gorge.  
-Ecoute, je suis venu voire Hamato Yoshi. il me regarda bizzarement. D'après mes sources, il est ici. je raprochi la lame de son coup. Tu vas m'amenner a lui. je m'écarti pour le laisser se relever.  
-D'ou tu l'connais?demenda t-il toujours sur ses garde.  
-Mon maitre m'as demander de lui faire passer un lui t'endi son sai qu'il recupera vivement et le regnit.  
-Et c'est qui ton maitre?  
-Elle s'appelle Hâna Aoki. Tu connais?  
-Non connait pas. je le suivie a l'interieure du repaire. Il y avait une immence salle dans la quelle il y avait des canaper une télé des jeux vidéo un punching ball et dans un coin un grande cuisine.  
-Oula c'est grand là'dans! dit-je avec de grand yeux.  
-Ouais profite s'ent tu vas pas rester longtemps. dit-il par dessus sont épaule.  
-*J'en suis pas si sur*.

J'entendi des pas qui aprochait, je tourni la tête et apersu une tortue avec un bandeau orange.

-Hey Raph! il s'arraita en me voyent, je baissi la tête pour que ma capuche cache un peu plus mon visage. Raph t'as ramener un humain a la planque! On a même pas le droit de monter a la surface je t'rapaille.  
-Oh la calmos Mikey, primos chui pas aller a la surface et deusio, il veut voire maitre Splinter. oui on me prend pour un garçon quand j'ai ma capuche, et je prend toujours une voix de mec quand je suis enface d'étranger.  
-Euhh non je suis venu voire Hamato Yoshi. repliquais-je.  
-Ouais c'est ce que je dit. gromela la tortue au bandeau rouge. Son nom d'humain c'êtais Hamato Yoshi, mais maintenant il s'appel Spliter.  
-Pffff, soupirai-je. Ok tu m'amaine a lui, oui ou non?  
-Ouai ouai je sais. marmona t-il en me menent vers un dojo, l'autre tortue nous suivait de prés. Voilà il est là dedant. groméla mon gide avent de partire s'adoser contre l'arbre en plein centre de la piéce l'autre a ses trouce.

Je toqua a la porte et retin mon souffle. Les deux tortue me regardaient puis fure regeoint par deux autre tortues a qu'ils espliquaire la situation. Puis toute a cout la porte s'ouvrit et un rat géant sorti de la piéce et se dressa devant moi. Il me dévisagea puis lança.

-Les garçons, qu'est ce que cet humain fait ici?  
-Il voulait vous parlez Maiter. repondi le bandeau rouge. le rat baissa les yeux pour m'observer.  
-Pourquoi voulez tu me voire? je lui tendi une envelope.  
-Mon maitre m'as demander de vous remaitre se message. il pri l'envelope, l'ouvri lu la feuille et me demanda.  
-Peux -tu enlever ta capuche jeune fille? la tortue qui m'avait amener se redressa. j'enlevie ma capuche et mes cheveux blonds tombaire sur mes épaules montre mes oreille de chat et mon banteau noir.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi Hâna voulais que je finice ton entrainement. les quatres tortues ouvrire des yeux énormes.

-Quoi?! On vas s'entrerner avec une fille?!  
-Une fille qui a un niveau bien superieur au votre. rectifia Splinter avec une voix assez forte.  
La tortue qui avait parler se tue imediatement et détourna les yeux.  
Je me tournait vers eux.

-Chui pas si forte que ça.  
-Peut-être, fit la tortue au bandeau violet. Mais t'as mi Raph a terre.  
-Enfonce pas le couteau dans la plais Donnie.

Vus comme ça, une tortue géante mutant aussi ballaise aurais du battre facilement une crevette comme moi! Je le fixait en coin. Il était chou quand il était énerver.

-Bien. Pour faire mieux connaissense, vous n'avez qu'à faire un tour en ville?proposa Splinter.  
-Pourquoi pas! lensa la plus jeune tortue en souriant.  
-Chui pour, fit celui aux yeux bleus.  
-Qu'est ce qu'on attend?

Les tortues se levairent et vienrent vers moi.

-Bienvenu a New York.

L'ainné me tendit la main en souriant, je la serrais timidement.

-C'est parti! lensa le plus jeune en courant vers l'entrée, tout le monde a ses trousses.

Je sourit et les suivis en souriant.


End file.
